mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Destination (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Final Destination in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |music = *''Final Destination'' *''Cruel Smash'' *''Vs. Master Hand'' |game = SSF2 |series = Super Smash Bros. |legality = Counterpick }} Final Destination ( ) is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 based on the recurring stage from the games. Layout Similar to its official incarnations, Final Destination is a completely flat, featureless stage and contains no hazards. Its size is also more faithful to the official games being considerably smaller. Unlike its (which takes its design from Super Smash Bros. Melee), Final Destination in Super Smash Flash 2 has a completely new custom form possessing a rocky surface with purple crystals protruding near its back, a path with red, gray, teal and glass finishes, a huge circular glass with a gray frame in the middle covering a huge purple crystal inside, a spinning teal-colored gear and more purple crystals protruding from the rocky bottom. The teal finish on the path will periodically change to orange and will revert back to teal after a short period of time. The background is also unique from its official Super Smash Bros. series counterparts, being made specifically for SSF2. It starts off in outer space and then changes into a purple swirling galaxy before the process starts over. Music *The main music track is the self-titled Final Destination, a melodramatic remix of the main theme of Super Smash Flash 2. *The alternate music track is Cruel Smash, a synthesized dramatic remix of the main theme. *When facing , the music track that plays is the self-titled Vs. Master Hand, a rock remix of the main theme. Tournament legality This stage is currently a counterpick in competitive play. It is a completely flat, featureless stage which allows players to fight in a pure, straightforward form of competitive smash. However, the lack of additional platforms also heavily favors characters such as those with projectiles, chain grabs, and strong grounded neutral game options, due to the lack of platforms for opponents to escape to. On the other hand, the stage is disadvantageous for characters who rely on additional platforms for combos and defensive options. Despite these factors, the stage was initially considered a neutral stage in competitive play. However, this mainly changed due to the stage's similarities with Tower of Salvation, which features a large, featureless main platform in addition to smaller platforms on each side. When Tower of Salvation was changed from a counterpick to a neutral stage, it was decided not to include both stages as neutrals, so Final Destination was made a counterpick instead. Because its layout is nearly identical to Waiting Room, they are considered the same stage in the stage striking process under the "FDS Clause", in which both stages are eliminated with a single strike or ban. Gallery Screenshots Mario vs. Kirby.png| and standing on Final Destination. Early designs Final-Destination.gif|Final Destination's first early design. Never used in-game. Image 1719.png|Final Destination's second early design. Used from v0.5a to v0.7. Fdpic1.png| Fdpic2.png| Fdpic3.png| Fdpic4.png| Fdpic5.png| Fdpic6.png| FinalDestination.png|Final Destination's third early design. Used in v0.8a. Finaldestinationbig.png|Final Destination's fourth early design. Used from v0.8b to v0.9a. FD 0.9b.png|Final Destination's fifth early design with an animated background. Used in v0.9b. File:Neo FD.png|Final Destination's sixth design used during Beta's development, but never released to the public. Trivia *Before Beta, Final Destination's appearance was based around the version seen in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, even sharing the same music track. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series